


野良【5】

by ZQHJ



Category: all黑子 - Fandom, 黑子的篮球
Genre: M/M, 赤黑
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 14:08:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20229115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZQHJ/pseuds/ZQHJ





	野良【5】

观看了一场又一场春宫戏后，我再无法淡定，感觉自己涉世已深，颇有些看破红尘的感觉。

紫原神明与黑子君的欢爱也终于完结，我深深吁了一口气。看到神明怀中那脆弱的少年满身青紫，白皙的脸颊旁满是泪痕。

我的困意又涌了上来，似乎自从遇到了这位紫原神明，我的整个人就变懒了不少呢……

再睁开眼时，两个人意料之中的不见踪影，我寻着黑子君的味道找去，一路上却是连人影都没见到一点。

味道最终在一座神庙之前停住了。

我的步子也被惊止了。

身子不由自主地战栗，整个人像是踏入了地狱那般，血液在血管里沸腾、燃烧。

单单只是接近这座神庙，就几乎教我肝胆俱裂。

我微微瞪大眼，看到了神庙中，供奉的神像。

这样的仅是居所就让我胆颤的神明，除了那个被所有妖怪视为恶魔的赤司神明，还有谁？

我轻轻地抽了一口冷气，一种毛骨悚然的感觉瞬间将我湮灭。

那个我跟了一路的少年，到底是谁？

又跟赤司神明，有什么关系？

还是说……

还未及细想，下一秒，一股强大的威压便忽然从神庙中传来，我像是惊弓之鸟那般快速窜出去，拼尽全力隐匿起自己的气息。

我不知道自己为什么要这么做，只是不断打颤的腿以及湿漉漉的手心还在提醒着我那超速的心跳。那颗心仿佛要蹦出来了，我那薄薄的一层皮肉哪里是它的对手？

而那边，声音也传来。

“哲也，我们去除妖吧。”

下意识地抖了一下，虽然知道这个喜怒无常的神明讨伐的对象不是我，但听到他无悲无喜的声音，还是会忍不住发抖。

太可怕了，这样的神明，光是靠近就已经让人站不住脚了吧。

之前，面对同样霸性十足的青峰神明，我都可以泰然处之，为什么遇上这个比黑子君高不了多少的神明，自己却这般惶恐呢？

“好的，赤司君。”

清澈的声音远远传来，很轻，几欲被空气吞噬，却像是镇定剂一般，让我渐渐找回了自己的力气。

有黑子君在呢……

那么赤司神明，应该也没那么可怕吧？

……

我想我一定是脑子进了水，要不就是被驴踢了。不然你说，为什么在那一天，我明知那个男人是个不可侵犯的存在，却还是不怕死地跟了过去？

我后来想了很久，大概是，我有的一个直觉吧。

就像在一趟列车上你遇到了一个志同道合的人。你们聊得很开心，恨不得一辈子就这么聊下去。

广播响起，那个人却向你挥挥手，告诉你：

他要走了。

所以，你最后的挥手，无论如何，也要挥得漂亮啊。

赤司神明的速度太快，仅一眨眼，人便已闪至几里外。

我这一辈子从未有这么畅快淋漓地跑过。好像在追赶着永不企及的梦想，踉踉跄跄，跌跌撞撞。

呼吸一点一点被剥夺，像是逃命那般，跑啊跑啊跑……

我终于，追上了那个人。

少年被拥在怀里，那个神明面目清冷，仿若永远化不开的冰，也只有在目及怀中的少年时，才会有一丝暖意划过。

我呆滞在原地。

那个神明，他正在战斗。

他持着一节干树枝，上面没有任何能量迹象，只是一节，普普通通的干树枝。

他的左手搂着野良的腰，像宝贝一样地护着。

他的对面是一群青面獠牙的妖怪。一个个面目狰狞，张牙舞爪。

战斗很激烈。

又或者说，战斗很平淡。

神明不过是轻轻地一挑，妖气冲天的怪物便被丢上天空，发出一道绚丽的银光。

神明停手，将身上的野良转了个身，野良立刻发出一声惊叫，低低的呻吟从嘴角溢出。我看到了他的神情，媚眼如丝……

原来、原来他们竟是在……

在……

那个、吗？

“哲也，叫我的名字。”

那个神明面对数目惊人的妖怪，竟然全不动容，反而轻吻上野良的眼角，将野良因难受而流出的泪水一点一点舔去。

“赤、赤司君……”

神明笑了，耀眼得足以晃瞎人的眼。

他那原本静止不动的身子忽然动了，术法的光芒闪过，一个个妖怪被净化。

神明实在太坏了，他所做的一切虽有益众生，却是令怀里的那只野良发出压抑的哭声。

“哲也，叫出来，我想听你的声音。”

此话一落，野良压抑的声音便立即从舌底释放，他抽泣着，好不可怜。

“赤、赤司君……求、求你……不要、呃啊啊！嗯……呜……”

像是故意的那般。

神明突然发了个大招，震得野良的呻吟更加破碎。

“不要了……不、不要了赤司君……嗯……哈……”

这个神明，究竟是怎么做到的，才能一边面不改色地除妖，一边摆弄属于自己的野良的？

我不知道，起码我不知道。

我只知道，那个潇洒的背影，那个糜烂的声音，已经如刀刻般刻上了我的内心。

我看到的，听到的，在这一刻仿佛都像电影一般划过我的眼前。

我突然听到一道惊雷般的响声在我耳边炸开。

那个声音他说：

滚，饶你不死。

我像是得到特赦令的囚犯，一动一静间已跑出很远很远。

不敢停留，整个人似风一样地掠过万物，灵魂在身后拖出长长的残影。

不知过了多久，我的步子慢了下来。

我的整个脑袋都在嗡嗡叫，什么想法都没有，什么想法也都留不住，却只有一句话，深深地击打着我的心……

“喂？喂！小七！你听得到吗？你怎么了……”

“那个神明，他发现我了……”

“什么神明？什么发现你了？你到底去干嘛了？”

“那个神明，他发现我了……”

那个神明，他发现我了。

在几个神明中，他是唯一发现我的人。

我一直想不明白自己为什么会被发现，似乎除了“赤司神明实在法力强大啊”这样的想法外，再想不到其他理由。

但是有一天，我却突然从树上惊起，摸了摸自己的身子，感知到自己还活着的事实，不自觉松了一口气。

而后，恐惧从灵魂深处激荡而来。我蓦地瞪大眼睛，一个恐怖的念头从我脑中闪过。

那个神明，为什么，不杀我？

明明，我偷窥了他们的欢愉，而我又是妖怪，即使是灰飞烟灭，也丝毫不奇怪。

那么，究竟为什么，那个神明能够发现我，并且，又不杀我？

后来的后来，我终于想通。我想到了那只野良，想起了那只野良白皙的肌肤上的五个名字。

那些名字就像羁绊一样，将这六个人紧紧地联系在一起。

我想，我一定是托了这只野良的福，才得以让与他相似的我逃离死海。

至于为什么会被赤司神明发现，用现在的流行话来表达，大抵是：

赤司神明爱黑子君，爱得深沉啊。

我在后来成为了一群妖怪里的污妖王，邻居的那只树妖每次听到我给小辈讲一些色色的东西时就会老泪纵横，总是表示悔不当初，还说早知道就不让我来那一场说走就走的旅行了。

那个纯洁的小七已经不见了。

只有一张被泼满了墨汁的黑纸。

我当即反驳回去，用我的拳头让老人家闭嘴。

说句最实在的实话。

我这一辈子，最不感到后悔的事情，就是遇到了黑子哲也君。

——The End——


End file.
